Bubbles
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: Sora has qualms that her relationship with Leon can't last forever. Rated T for minor sexual content and strong language. SxL 2 years into the Kaleido Star plot. Songfic


I was listening to this song and got my inspiration for this! A new songfic (a certain someone says it's my forte D) for my readers! I hope you like it. It's a bunch of fluffiness for you! By the way, this is rated T for minor sexual content, I didn't make it M because it wasn't really a lot of sex going on (lol).

Cute Meter Infinity and Beyond D

Song: "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bubbles"

**Will you count me in?**

There was something about taking a nice, warm, soothing bath in the morning that made Sora giddy. Of course, we would be giddy too if we had the ever sexy, gorgeous, wonderful Leon Oswald bathing with you. After a hot night like last night, you'd probably be all the way up on Cloud Nine by now. Sora lowered her head into the soapy water, stopping right below her nose. Leon, who was situated behind her (Note: That would mean she's between his legs!), peered over her shoulders.

"What's with you?"

A garbled message was his reply. Leon chuckled.

"What was that, love?"

Sora sat up and laid against his chest.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine!"

Leon wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and allowed himself to sigh into her hair.

"Good. In any matter, what would you like to eat after this? I'm absolutely famished."

Sora giggled. Even in a situation like this, Leon still had an immense appetite, if not for her body, but for food. And a man his size consumes a lot. How he kept his figure, she would never know.

"Pancakes! With strawberries and cream!"

"But love, there are a lot more purposes for strawberries and cream, why waste it?"

He had crossed the sexual border and back. Sora's face flared with pink. Surely he didn't know how sexy he purred that line in her ear and how much she was flustered all over again. Lord kami, that man has poured sin upon sin into her mind. Now the most innocent things she muttered turned to sexual mush. Sora groaned loudly, her head falling forward. Leon laughed.

"But, if it is pancakes with strawberries and cream you desire, that pancakes with strawberries and cream you shall receive. As long as we go shopping for more later, I'll be satisfied."

"Why should we buy more?"

"Like I said, there are many purposes for strawberries and cream. I'd like to show you one way tonight…"

Sora gasped as Leon began kissing her neck, leaving a trail of warmth on her skin. As Sora wafted into romantic bliss with her lover, she imagined with all her might.

'I wonder… how long can a moment like this last?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm… Leon?"

Sora shifted in her sleep, turning on her side to move further into Leon's embrace. Her eye opened slightly, taking in the sight of her lover sleeping beside her. Sora lifted her hand and brushed away a strand of hair from his face. She smiled, placing her hand on his cheek and kissing his nose slightly, as not to wake him up. Leon's grip on her waist got tighter, signaling that he woke up anyhow.

"Did I wake you, Sora?"

"No."

"Good…"

Sora watched as he drifted back to sleep, smiling at the peaceful look on his face.

**I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**

A few minutes later, they awoke again. Leon insisted that she stay in bed and that he would make breakfast. Sora laughed loudly, making Leon think she had gone mad.

"Breakfast? In the middle of the afternoon?"

Leon looked to the clock and began laughing with her. After his "ministrations" in the tub, the two had fell into the bed and slept for three hours, making the current time 12:27 in the afternoon.

"No matter, instead of 'Let them have cake!' it should be 'Let us have pancakes!', right?"

Sora giggled and fell backwards into the pillow. What a fool he could be. Leon took that as a yes and headed for the kitchen. Sora's eyes followed him until he went past the doorway. She smiled as she heard the clang of pots and the occasional "Shit!" and "Damn it!" come from the room. Who knew that this is how Leon Oswald truly acted? Outwardly, Leon puts on a aloof, stoic, cynical visage. But when he's around Sora, it's a completely different story. He laughs, and smiles. He's still afraid to show his true form, but he'll give her a glimpse every once and a while, when he's in the mood to. Moments later, Leon walked back into the bedroom, the aroma of pancakes following him. Sora grinned and sniffed the air as he sat the tray on the bed and sat with her.

"Brunch is served."

**It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A finger tapped on the table repeatedly, as if the person tapping was getting impatient. The room was dark, the only light being the fireplace that was in great need of stoking. A girl walked out of the bathroom, her pale skin standing out in the pitch darkness. The man sitting at table sighed.

"It's dark."

The girl smiled, her pearly white teeth showing.

"That's a power outage for you."

Her long arms wrapped slowly around his chest, her hands rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. The man closed his eyes and titled his head to the side, allowing her access to his neck. She gratefully accepted, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulder. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's raining too."

"Probably the reason why we lost power. The wind is pretty strong when it rains like this, I almost feel bad for the commuters out there."

"Almost?"

The woman grinned.

"Almost… because I'm the one who's safe in here with you."

Leon chuckled.

"You think you're safe? Remember, you just came out of a shower wearing nothing but beads of water, sauntering around a hot-blooded male. I wouldn't say you're in safe hands."

"Mmm… I guessed so. It's too bad the water stopped working too. We could have had a hot shower together."

"Yeah, so much for my emergency reserves of water. Those water hogs we call politicians are probably still sitting in a hot bath with their electricity on. You see those lights downtown? Bet you anything it's coming from City Hall."

Sora laughed.

"Probably right."

Her hands made their way to the button on his pants, skillfully unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper. Leon watched her with lust in his eyes. Sora took him by the hand and led him to the bed, forcefully pushing him down on the mattress.

"I just changed the sheets."

"No matter, I'll change them when we're done."

Sora didn't give him time for a reply, quickly making work of his pants and sealing his lips off with a kiss. Leon groaned, fueling her further. Leon propped himself of his elbows, permitting Sora to unfasten the buttons his shirt.

**The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under the covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore**

Moans and giggles rang throughout the room. Sora and Leon were underneath the covers, sinning themselves over and over again.

"Shimatta! H-Hidosugiru!" (AN: That means "Shit! T-Too much!" in Japanese, so you _know _what they are doing!)

A head popped up in the sheets.

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"Kami-sama! For god sakes, I said it's too much! You need to be more fluent in Japanese!"

First silence. Then laughter. The two crawled out from beneath their hiding place, catching their breath. Leon played with a strand of her strawberry-colored hair, curling it around his finger.

"Ready for round two?"

Sora whispered lustfully into his air. Leon chuckled, the rumble of his chest making her smile and blush.

"You've gotten unbelievable confident in the bedroom, Sora."

"All thanks to you, anata."

Sora pounced on him and began the ritual yet again. Leon let out a sharp exhale, the air being knocked out his stomach by Sora sitting on top of him.

**It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
**

"You've gotten heavy too… I wonder, are you pregnant?"

Sora gasped and playfully hit his cheek.

"If we keep this up, I might just be!"

"Your father is going to kill me. But before he does, he'll torture me slowly… and castrate me."

Sora giggled.

"That would be mortifying! I couldn't imagine you without your little friend!"

"Neither can I… let's not think about that shall we?"

**What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmm**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sora ran her hand over her stomach and looked on the bathroom counter. Layla sat beside her on the floor, holding her hand and soothing her with gentle words.

"It's probably just some bad chicken. You know, I never can trust those Chinese takeout stores, you never know what the put in the tasty little chicken wings!"

**It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

Sora wanted to laugh but couldn't bring herself to. Layla instantly stopped laughing when she saw her face. May walked in and sat down on the toilet seat.

"Well, what's it say?"

The girls looked up at her and shook their heads.

"Ah… I guess it hasn't finished yet. I would absolutely hate to dote on a pregnancy test!"

Sora nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but instead felt the urge to vomit.

"M-Move May! She's gonna blow chunks!"

May screamed and flung herself off the toilet, letting Sora rush over to the bowl and empty the contents of her already emptied stomach. Sora choked on her words.

"G-God… I feel like I'm going to die…"

"Imagine a couple more months of morning sickness. Then you'll wish for a miscarriage and fling yourself out a window!"

Layla shot May a look to shut her up before Sora could get any ideas. Suddenly, Sarah rushed into the room (Anna and Mia desperately trying to restrain her but failing miserably) and began ranting.

"YOUR PREGNANT?! MY GOD WOMAN, YOU'RE ONLY EIGHTEEN!"

"Oh hush! You're such a prude Sarah! They've been in this relationship for 3 years now, and I expect they are planning on staying together for much longer! They can have children whenever they like!"

"B-But! What ever happened to the birth control? You told me you were popping those pills like crazy!"

Sora looked up timidly at her and whispered.

"I stopped for a little bit… and then we had sex… and then… and then… THIS HAPPENS!"

Sora began bawling and hurling into the toilet bowl, causing everyone to begin screaming and patting her back. Truly this would be a long night for the performers.

"Should we look at the test?"

A meek Rosetta chimed in.

Everyone turned slowly and scarily at the test, anticipating a little green minus. Layla walked slowly to the counter, not wanting to peer at it.

"I'll never understand it. You pee on a damn stick and you're preggers the next minute!"

"Shh! Shut up May!"

"It's the moment of truth. The defining moment. The judgment day has arrived!"

"SILENCE!"

Layla's scream of order rang throughout the small bathroom. The women paid heed to her words, keeping quiet the whole time. Sora glanced nervously at Layla, who was now holding the little white test in her hand.

"What's it say, what's it say?!"

Her hands began trembling.

"KUSO! WOMAN TELL ME!"

Her whole body had a tremor.

"SHIMATTA! GIVE THAT TO ME!"

Sora greedily snatched the device and looked at it. Clank. It fell to the ground. Everyone watch as Sora's lanky legs shook.

"I-I'm…"

"Yes…?" All the women chimed in. Layla just stared.

"I'm…"

"Yes…?!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"WHOOO!"

"GOOD LORD! SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Layla gave her a congratulatory hug, along with all the other girls. Screaming, crying, and laughter came from their voices. Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened, keys jingling. Leon.

"What in the devil is going on in here?"

Everyone went silent.

"Well? Are you planning on answering me?"

His only answer was sobs and screams, May and Rosetta running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy's home!"

"D-Daddy? Rosetta what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're a daddy now!"

Sora stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. Leon looked at her questioningly.

"I-Is that… true?"

Sora nodded quietly. Leon shoved May to the ground and pushed Rosetta away from him.

"Sora…"

Sora ran into his waiting arms sobbing.

"I love you, Sora. You're beautiful."

As Leon muttered loving words into her ear, Sora's question resurfaced in her head.

'I wonder… how long can a moment like this last?'

After everyone left, Leon lied Sora on the bed carefully and gently, as if she were a precious porcelain doll. Sora smiled.

"Y-You don't have to do this, Leon. I'm perfectly fine standing up and--"

"Hush. I'll have to call your parents, won't I?"

"N-No! Are you out of your mind?"

Leon stared at her quizzically and Sora slapped her forehead.

"Idiot… I'll call them when I'm ready."

"Right. I understand."

Leon bent over and peck her on the cheek, then the nose. Sora giggled.

"You treat me too much like a princess!"

"Hmm… you deserve everything and anything you ever wanted. I guess I should treat you like one…"

Leon tucked her in and got into the bed beside her.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… are you okay with all of this?"

"All of what?"

"I mean… the baby. Are you okay with it being like this? I mean, I'm going to be huge!"

Leon chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around her stomach.

"Sora, Sora, Sora… I will never understand you. Yes, I'm fine with everything…"

And with that, the two fell asleep. Oh, correction! The "three" fell asleep.

**I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon sat trembling in his chair, the cup of coffee in his hand spilling at his jittery movements. Sora smiled nervously, wondering if he felt as scared as she was. She finally told her parents that she was indeed, a pregnant teenager. Of course, her stepmother was overjoyed and overwhelmed with feelings. Her stepfather, on the other hand, insisted that they fly down there immediately to approve of the matter. Of course, Leon had met with her father twice before. Once was after the Angel's Act, where her father had abruptly said, and I quote "Touch my daughter… and you die. Understand?", leaving Leon's mouth gaping and a curt nod was his only reply. The second was a year into their relationship (before they had sex), a dinner party for Sora's seventeenth birthday. Her father and Leon enjoyed their time together this time, sipping fine wine, sharing their hobbies and exquisite tastes with one another. They looked so happy together, unbeknownst to others that the whole time Mr. Naegino was stomping on the young man's foot and muttering Japanese hexes on poor Leon's soul. Leon was scared out of his mind right now, and had every reason to be. For kami's sake, he got a teenaged girl pregnant!

"Sora, I have to go."

"Leon! No, they'll be here soon."

"Exactly! I need to leave. This instant. Out of the state, the country, this world entirely!"

"You're over exaggerating. Such a little drama queen, this is stressing for me too you know."

Leon looked at Sora worryingly. She shouldn't stress herself out, it would be bad for their unborn child. Leon sighed.

"Sora, you mustn't get worked up. It's bad for the baby."

"I know! But watching you alone gets me tense. I know how hard it is for you, but you don't even know the half of what I'm feeling! Soon, I'll be carrying a _child_ within me. A _child_!"

Leon softly uttered and apology and cursed himself. Kalos walked in to the room, following behind was Sora's parents.

"They've come."

"Good lord…" Leon muttered under his breath.

Sora nudged Leon in the ribs.

"Youbo! Youfu!" (AN: "Youbo" and "Youfu" are affectionate terms for adoptive mother and father, being Mr. Naegino and Mrs. Naegino, respectively. "Youjo" is the Japanese word for adopted daughter, in which Mrs. Naegino uses affectionately.)

"Youjo! I've missed you! Yare! Koishii, kan o ketsu!" ("Yare! Koishii, kan o ketsu!" is roughly translated into "Dear me! Honey, look at that!". Mrs. Naegino is referring to Sora's stomach.)

Sora blushed and looked away. Her father stared at her stomach before looking at Sora's face.

"H-How far along are you, Sora-chan?"

"About four months now."

"I-I see… and how are you, Leon?"

Leon frowned at the lack of endearment towards him, but answered enthusiastically.

"Fine! It's just the pressure of being a father is getting to me, I guess!"

Leon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Mr. Naegino, at first, stared, but smiled shortly after.

"Of course! I would expect you to feel a bit giddy, Leon-youshi."

Sora blushed, as well as Leon. Leon understood that "youshi" meant that Mr. Naegino referred to him as his son-in-law, which meant that he approved of marriage in some sort of way. The rest of the day, the group headed to a park for a picnic. Leon played with Yume, giving her a piggyback ride and buying her ice cream. Sora sighed contentedly, her mother crying over the fact that Sora's had a very pregnant belly and rubbing it soothingly. Sora's father simply watched the whole thing play out, watching Leon intently.

"He looks good with children. I hope he treats you good too, Sora."

"O-Of course! He treats me like a princess!"

"He better…"

Sora grinned. He cared for her too much.

Leon and Yume joined them for lunch. Leon greeted Sora's mother with a kiss on the cheek, making Sora giggle. Leon sat beside Sora and kissed Sora on the lips. In front of her father.

**It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight**

"He better pray to kami-sama that I don't shove a--"

"Koishii! Enough!"

And with that, they ate lunch. Well, Sora ate most of it, due to her growing appetite. Leon fed her too, which scored some brownie points with her mom. Her dad on the other hand, grunted and scoffed.

Sora whispered to her mother.

"Do you think they'll get along?"

"They'll have to!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh! Hush now, Sophia…"

Sora sat on the sofa, trying earnestly to calm the pink-haired baby down. Who knew that having a child could be so stressful after the birth too? Leon watched as Sora breastfed the abnormally small baby cradled in her arms.

"It's hard to believe Sophie was smaller than that."

Sora opened her eyes slightly to look at him.

"Yes. She's grown in weight only though."

It had been a year since Sophie was born. Sora was already pregnant yet again with another child, and Leon was praying for a boy. As Sora detached Sophie from her chest, Leon came up from behind and licked her neck playfully, making her gasp.

"Leon! I-I'm not in the mood for that…"

"Then lets take a bath together."

"But what about Sophia?"

"She'll be fine. You just fed her, so if you lay her on her stomach and rub her back, she'll fall asleep."

"You've learned quite a lot about taking care of children."

Leon chuckled and led Sora by the hand.

**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go...**

Little Sophia had stirred when Sora put her down. Sora did as Leon said, lying her on her stomach and rubbing her back. Sophie cooed, wafting into sleep. Sora smiled and hummed a little melody, to insure that Sophie would sleep.

**Sora (humming and singing):**

**La da da deh da ah oh, wherever you go…**

**You make me smile, please just for a while… mmm…**

"Leon-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you think a moment like this can last? This everlasting feeling of happiness?"

Leon pondered her words before kissing her softly on the lips.

"A moment like this… can last… as long as you wish, my princess."

Sora smiled. She was planning on making this last.

As she played with the ring on her finger, she repeated his answer in his head.

"A moment like this… can last… as long as you wish…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo! That was pretty long for me to write! Well, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
